Una historia de Five nights at Freddy's
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Una historia entretenida de Fnaf, espero lo disfruten
En una ciudad llamada Lima, perteneciente al gran Peru, una chica llamada Artwork de piel cian y cabello morado atado en una coleta, buscaba trabajo en el periodico para una razon en particular. La acompañaba un chico de piel azul y cabello negro y usaba gafas azules, se llamaba Lui era amigo de Artwork

-¿Para que buscas tanto Art?- dijo Luis

-Quiero ahorrar para comprarme un gran kit de arte- dijo Artwork

-Jaja tu y tu pasion por el arte- dijo Luis con un poco de humor

-Jaja muy gracioso Luis- dijo Artwork con sarcasmo

-¿Que tal si vas a Freddy Fazbear Pizza? Hay vacante para guardia de seguridad- dijo Luis

Artwork se aterro un poco y nego rapidamente con la cabeza

-No no no no ire a ese lugar, dicen que los animatronicos te atrapan y matan, no ire- dijoArtwork temblando

-No pasa nada amiga, mi padre es el dueño de Fazbear Enterteimer y de la pizzeria, no pasara nada, lo unico que pasaria es aburrimiento- dijo Luis

Artwork lo penso y al final se decidio

-Ok ire, pero juro que te descuartizare aun estando muerta si me mientes- dijo Artwork acercandosele

-Ok no te esponjes, hablare con mi padre- dijo Luis retirandose

Al dia siguiente, fue el primer turno de Artwork como guardia de seguridad, llevo todo lo que se necesita, linterna, baterias, baterias extra, su cena, botiquin de primeros auxilios y su celular, salio de su casa a las 8:00 pm hacia el local, llego en unos treinta minutos y observo el edificio de dos pisos, con el enorme letrero que decia Freddy Fazbear Pizza y una imagen de un oso caricaturesco y con un sombrero de copa y un corbatin en el cuello. Entro si mas dudas, fue a los vestidores y se piso el uniforme de guardia de seguridad que se le fue dado, era una camisa celeste con una corbata negra, una falda azul oscuro y una gorra de policia de color azul y decia Segurity, a un lado de la camisa habia el logo del cartel, se observo en el espejo, el uniforme le quedaba bien.

Fue a una ofician grande, habian algunos dibujos hechos por los niños, dos conductos de ventilacion con un interruptor arriba de ellos, una gran salida hacia el pasillo, un escritorio donde habia una computadora tactil y un telefono fijo, ademas delante de la mesa habia una linterna grande cuyo interruptor estaba incrustado en el escritorio y al encenderlo despedia una potente luz, Artwork se sento y se recosto y jugueteo un poco con la computadora tactil viendo las camaras en diferentes zonas de la pizzeria, eran Pasillo principal, Carrusel, Escenario, Comedor, Baños, Parts y Services, Kids cove, Salon de fiestas 1 y Salon de fiestas 2. Observo a los animatronicos del Escenario, uno era un conejo celeste que parecia un juguete, otro era un pollo von cuerpo de chica adolecente que tambien parecia un juguete y el ultimo era un oso gordo con una chistera negra en la cabeza y un corbatin negro, el era el oso del logo de la pizzeria.

Vio otras camaras, en el carrusel habia un animatronico gordito y bajito, parecia un niño humano, en una mano sostenia un globo de plastico y en el otro un cartel que decia Ballons, en otra camara habia un enorme regalo gigante en un lado habia un boton que decia Dale curda a la caja musical, Artwork hizo caso y apreto el boton, un circulo aparecio y comenzo a llenarse, en Parts y Services estaban tres animatronicos muy viejos y destruidos, uno era azul y era azul y no tenia cara y el brazo derecho estaba cortado, el otro era un pollo gordo con un babero que decia Let's eat y no tenia manos y su boca o pico era muy grande, el ultimo era un oso marron y grande era el mas conservado de todos y tambien tenia una chistera negra y un moño negro. Verlos le dio un poco de miedo pero vio la siguiente sala la Kids cove, en el habia un aminatronico que estaba revuelto y revoloteado solo tenia su cabeza intacta y era una cabeza de zorro blanco y parecia ser hembra por el maquillaje en su cara, despues de ver algunas camaras mas, se recosto a descarsar, tomo su cena y cuando se disponia a comerla, el telefono empezo a sonar y ella se asusto y la tiro al suelo, maldijo entre dientes y vio el telefono y vio que era una grabacion, le puso play y sono ña voz de un chico algo distorsionada

-¿Hola? hola y bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo de verano a la nueva y mejorada Freddy Fazbear Pizza, estoy aqui para darte las instrucciones necesarias, los personajes tienden a moverse por las noches y intentaran entrar en tu oficina, pero para eso te brindamos una cabeza vacia de Freddy, los engañaras y usa la linterna para que Foxy no haga nada raro el el pasillo de enfrente, adios y te piquen los chinches- dijo el chico. Artwork se aterro un poco por lo escuchado ¿los personajes? y sintio escalofrios, reviso los cajones eel escritorio y encontro una cabeza vacia de un oso, se la puso y solo tenia dos circulos de vision, gruño y actua como un oso de verdad y rio un poco, como su cena estaba en el suelo decidio distraerse con el juego Candy Crush de su celular.

En el escenario, los animatronicos abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a moverse, el oso de juguete fue a la cocina, el conejo celeste afino su guitarra de rock y la pollo de juguete se sento en el escenario y miro las camaras que se movian,

-Miren hay un guardia nocturno justo ahi- dijo señalando la camara

-¿Nosotros vamos a derrotarlo?- dijo el conejo celeste

-Si- dijo la chica pollo y activo su modo asesino y se quito el pico, Artwork estaba tan concentrada en su juego, que no vio a los dos animatronicos moverse de repente levanto la mirada y vio las camaras, y vio que los animatronicos del escenario ya no estaban, se alarmo y los busco desesperadamente y no los encontraba. De la nada, la chica pollo salto hacia ella dando un horrible chillido, Artwork se cubrio con sus brazos y grito, pero la chica pollo se detuvo y la observo fijamente, y la reconocio

-Te conozco, tu eres la amiga de Luis- dijo la chica pollo. Artwork dejo de cubrirse con sus brazos y se quedo sorprendida ¿Como sabian de Luis y su amistad con ella?

-Ven el esta aqui- dijo la animatronica, Artwork la siguio temblando de miedo, se puso la mascara de Freddy, la chica la miro con una ceja levantada

-Si sabes que ya se que eres humana ¿no?- dijo y siguio caminando. De repente vio algo que no podia creer, Luis estaba conversando con el oso de juguete. Luis volteo y vio a Artwork, se sorprendio mucho

-¿Luis?¿Que haces aqui?- dijo Artwork sorprendida

-Eeeessssssttteee- dijo Luis rascandose la cabeza

-Hola- dijo el oso de juguete

Artwork se desmayo y cayo al piso, despues de 30 minutos desperto, y vio a los animatronicos vivos otra vez y comprobo que no era un sueño

-Art, te presento a mis amigos- dijo Luis

-¿Tus amigos?- dijo Artwork aun asustada

-Si, el es Toy Freddy- dijo Luis señalando al oso marron de juguete

-Mucho gusto- dijo Toy Freddy

Art dejo de tener miedo y dejo de retroceder

-El es Toy Bonnie- dijo Luis señalando al conejo celeste

-Hola ¿Que tal?- dijo Toy bonnie

-Bien- dijo Artwork sin miedo

-Ella es Toy chica- dijo Luis señalando a la chica pollo

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte- dijo Toy Chica

-Igual- dijo Artwork

De repente el animatronico destruido llego colgando del techo, Artwork se asusto un poco

-Hola Luis ¿Quien es tu amiga?- dijo el animatronico con voz de mujer

-Ah hola Mangle, ella es Artwork, Art ella es Mangle- dijo Luis

-H-hola- dijo Artwork

-Es un gusto conocerte, Luis nos hablo mucho de ti- dijo Magle

-Espero que haya hablado bien- dijo Artwork riendo

-Jeje si lo hizo- dijo Mangle

-Una pregunta ¿porque- dijo Art pero Luis le tapo la boca impidiendo que hable y le hizo señas de que no dijera esa pregunta. De repente llego un zorro animatronico y algo viejo, lucia algo aterrador

-Hola Foxy- dijo Luis

-Vaya Luis al fin tienes novia- dijo Foxy riendo

Luis y Art se sonrojaron incomodamente

-Jaja es broma- dijo Foxy

-Hola amor- dijo Mangle acercandosele trepando por el techo y ambos se dieron un beso. Luis y Artwork se alejaron, Art miraba la escena con ternura, mientras se alejaban conversaron

-¿Que le paso a Mangle?- dijo Artwork

-Es que cuando la crearon su funcion eta divertir y jugar con los niños, pero estos niños terminaron desarmando a Mangle cada dia, y como los ingenieros se hartaron de estp, la dejaron como una atraccion de Construye y destruye- dijo Luis

-Pobre Mangle- dijo Artwork con pena

-Se pone a llorar cada vez que lo mencionas o preguntas- dijo Luis

-Es bueno que me callaras- dijo Artwork

Pero desues vino la pregunta importante

-¿Como es que estos animatronicos estan vivos?- dijo Artwork

Luis respiro profundo y hablo

-Estos animatronicos tienen un modo libre que siempre esta activado y por eso pueden pensar y caminar y todo eso- dijo Luis

-¿Tu lo sabias?- dijo Artwork

-Si, ellos fueron mis amigos desde la infancia- dijo Luis

-Guau deben ser muy amigos- dijo Artwork

-Si, los conozco desde que tengo memoria- dijo Luis

-Por cierto, te vez muy linda con ese traje de guardia- dijo Luis

-¿En serio?- dijo Artwork sonrojandose

-Si- dijo Luis

-Gracias- dijo Artwork

-Espera hay mas a quien te debo presentar- dijo Luis

Se dirigo hacia el regalo gigante y lo golpeo como si fuera una puerta, el regalo se abrio y de el salio una marioneta negra con una mascara de payaso blanca, era muy flaco y alto.

-Art el es Puppet- dijo Luis

-Mucho husto señorita- dijo Puppet

-Igualmente- dijo Artwork

-El es Ballon boy- dijo Luis señalando al animatronico gordito

Ballon boy solo decia Hello y Hi , y reia sin parar con una risa algo escalofriante

-Tranquila solo es algo fastidioso- dijo Luis a Artwork

De repente sin que nadie se de cuenta un animatronico de oso amarillo muy destrozado saco de la caja de Puppet, un endoesqueleto de metal y desparecio de la nada, reaparecio en un cuarto oculto, de repente una sombra negra aparecio, parecia ser un animatronico destrozado y en forma de conejo, se llamaba Spingtrap.

-Sigamos con el plan, aun debemos esperar el momento adecuado para atacar- dijo el oso amarillo

-Si amigo- dijo Springtrap

Luis y Artwork converaaban tranquilamente hasta que oyeron una puerta abrirse, y vieron a los animatronicos viejps caminando hacia ellos. Artwork se asusto y se escondio atras de Luis.

-Tranquila Art, ellos tambien son amigos- dijo Luis

-Hola Luis, veo que trajiste a tu novio- dijo el oso marron

-¡Freddy¡- le regaño el pollo amarillo

-Ya no peleen- dijo el conejo azul

Luis y Artwork rieron un poco por la comica escena

-Art el es Freddy- dijo señalamdo al oso marrom

-Hola a todos- dijo el oso marron

-Hola- dijo Art estrechandole la mano

-Ella es Chica- dijo Luis señalando al pollo amarillo

-Hola ¿Que tal?- dijo Chiva

-Muy bien- dijo Artwork

-Y el es Bonnie- dijo Luis señalando al conejo azul

-Hola mucho gusto- dijo Bonnie saludando con su unico brazo

-Es un placer- dijo Artwork

-¿Porque estan destruidos?- dijo Artwork

-Ellos antes pertenecian a un restaurante llamado Fread Bear Family Dinner que existio hace muchos años, ellos estan algo viejos y sus piezas fueron destruyendose, intentaron remodelarlos pero al final no lo hicieron- dijo Luis

-Oh lo siento- dijo Artwork

-No importa amiga- dijo Chica

Puppet camino de vuelta a su caja de regalo y noto que el endoesqueleto ya no estaba y se alarmo

-¡Oh no¡ ¿Que estara tramando Golden Freddy?- dijo Puppet preocupado

De repente sono una alarma como una campana y todos volvieron a sus sitio

-¿Que hacen?- dijo Artwork

-Se preparan para divertir a los niños, es hora de abrir- dijo Luis, el abrio la puerta y un mar de niños entro corriendo, todos gritaban emocionados por los animatronicos, Puppet les daba regalos, y desarmaban a Mangle, Art miro esto con un poco de pena.

###########################

Un año paso rapido, y ahora tenia nuevos amigos, en ese tiempo trajeron un nuevo animatronico, una coneja rosa y con cuerpo de adolecente tambien, se parecia un poco a Toy Bonnie pero ella se llamaba Bon-Bon, que no tardo en integrase al grupo

-Hola lindura-le decia Toy Freddy pero siempre le caia una cachetada, pero esto dejo de ocurrir, aunque Bon-Bon de vez en cuando mira de perfil a Toy Freddy.

Ese dia era especial, era el cumpleaños de Artwork, todos los animatronicos se reunieron en el comedor y la esperaron. Entro Artwork algo triste por tener que trabajar en su cumpleaños

De repente rodos salieron de su escondite y gritaron ¡Sorpresa¡. Artwork quedo maravillada ante lo que veia, toda la pizzeria adornada solo para ella, y un enorme cartel de Feliz cumpleaños.

De repente los animatronicos llegaron con un gran regalo en las manos.

-Toma esto es para ti, Puppet lo envolvio- dijo Freddy

Artwork abrio el regalo y vio que era un gran kit de arte

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores- dijo Artwork con lagrimas en los ojos

-De nada, aunque Luis fue el que lo trajo- dijo Bonnie

Luis aparecio saludando a todos

-Gracias Luis eres un gran amigo- dijo Artwork dandole un abrazo

-No fue nada Art, eres mi amiga- dijo Luis devolvoe devolviendole el abrazo

Artwork no espero mas y le dio un beso, Luis se quedo atonito pero disfruto el beso

Todos los animatronicos miraron esto con ternura, miemtras tanto Golden Freddy y Springtrap seguiam con su plan

-Ya esta listo- dijo Golden Freddy sacando el endoesqueleto

-¿Es para mi?¡Por fin recuperare mi cuerpo!- dijo Springtrap y dio un salto de alegria

-Si, tocalo- dijo Golden Freddy. Springtrap toco el endoesquelo y fue succionado por el. Golden Freddy sonrio malignamente

-Te menti, te atrape para absorver tu poder- dijo Goldrn Freddy y absorvio el poder de Sprimgtrap.

Sintio su poder elevarse y comenzo a flotar

-Ahora destruire a todos- dijo Golden Freddy teletransportandose

Mientras tanto Artwork traia una guitarta de rock roja en una mano y un cupcake de juguete en la otra

-Toy chica dale esto a Bonnie- dijo Artwork, Toy chica se dirigio a buscar a Bonnie

Desues fue con Freddy

-Chica toma- dijo Artwork y le dio un microfono, Freddy se alegro al verlo

-Mi microfono, gracias- dijo Freddy recibiendolo

-De nada amigo- dijo Artwork

Mientras tanto Toy chica encontro a Bonnie sentado y se le acerco

-¡Bonnie¡ Tengo algo para ti- dijo Toy chica y le dio la guitarra roja

-Mi vieja guitarra- dijo Bonnie sorprendido

La recibio y comenzo a tocar con su unico brazo, Toy chica se sento a su lado

-Te lo debo decir, Gracias por ser mi amigo- dijo Toy chica abrazandolo, Bonnie disfruto el abrazo pero despues entristecio

-Mira tu eres hermosa y yo solo soy desperdicio- dijo Bonnie triste

Toy chica se quito el pico y lo volvio a abrazar pata darle animo

De repente Freddy llamo a todos y cuando estuvieron reunidos,

-Escribimos esta cancion y la cantaremos todos- dijo Toy Freddy

-Ok- dijeron todos. Comenzaron a tocar primero y despues cantaron

La noche esperar

para poder salir a buscar

si alguien quiere jugar

después de este tiempo en soledad

Desde siempre deber tocar

la misma canción desde aquel día.

Un impostor que nos condeno

volvernos desperdicio.

Déjanos entrar!

No nos dejes atrás!

No somos como piensas.

Somos pobres almas

que no poseen libertad

y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven, se me amigo

o quédate en el sillón

pues ahora estarás

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí quieres estar?

Explícame a mi

¿Porque te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí quieres estar?

Explícame a mi

¿Porque te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's

Nos has sorprendido

te pudimos ver de nuevo

Debiste haberte ido

y a este sitio decir adiós

Como si hubiera más

Creo que antes trabajabas acá

Tu cara me es familiar

Experto ya eres con las puertas.

Déjanos entrar!

No nos dejes atrás!

No somos como piensas.

Somos pobres almas

que no poseen libertad

y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven, se me amigo

o quédate en el sillón

pues ahora estarás

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí quieres estar?

Explícame a mi

¿Porque te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí quieres estar?

Explícame a mi

¿Porque te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's

Todos realizaron un jumpscare con un chillido ensondecedor

-Muy buena- dijo Luis aplaudiendo

-Excelente chicos- dijo Artwork y entonces saco un cupcake de juguete

-Chica toma, es para ti, se que extrañas el tuyo pero te traje uno a ti- dijo Artwork

-Wow gracias- dijo Chica

-No hay de que amiga- dijo Artwork sonriendo

Mientras tanto Puppet caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo y Golden Freddy se le aparecio enfrente

-Golden Freddy- dijo Puppet enojado

-Hola, ahora te destruire a ti y a tus amigos- dijo Golden y se abalanzo contra el y comenzo a golpearlo. Puppet no podia creerlo el era muy fuerte y no podia hacer nada

Golden Freddy levanto del cuello a Puppet y lo sujeto fuertemente

-Tu poder es mio- dijo Golden Freddy y le absorvio el poder a Puppet junto con su vida, el cuerpo de Puppet seguia en sus manos

-Ahora siguen los otros- dijo Golden Freddy llevandose el cuerpo de Puppet. Mientras tanto Luis conversaba con Artwork

-¿Que tal tu regalo?- dijo Luis

-Gracias me gusto- dijo Artwork abrazandolo, el le devolvio el abrazo

Pero de repente Golden Freddy aparecio frente a ellos y ambos se asustaron

-Golden Freddy- dijo Luis y Artwork vio a Puppet muerto en sus manos

-¡No Puppet¡- dijo Artwork llorando

-Mueran los dos- dijo Golden Freddy lanzando un rayo a Artwork pero Luis se puso enfrente de ella y salieron disparados contra la pared y ambos se desmayaron por el golpe

Golden Freddy fue al escenario con el cuerpo de Puppet aun en su mano, encontro a todos juntos

-Ahora ustedes pagaran lo que me hicieron- dijo Golden Freddy y arrojo el cuerpo de Puppet, todos se quedaron horrorizados

Golden Freddy salto para matar a Fredfy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy, pero los Toys se interpusieron para protegerlos, se escucho un gran estruendo. Luis y Artwork despertaron por el ruido, y fueron corriendo al escenario, vieron con horror lo que habia pasado. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy estaban en el suelo pero intactos pero los Toys no, estaban destrozados y destruidos

-Noooooo- groto Luis y fue a ver a sus amigos, se escucharon sirenas de policia pero Luis seguia abrazando los restos de sus amigos y llorando al igual que Artwork

#########################

Al dia siguiente Freddy Fazbear Pizza cerro sus puertas pero se conservo los animatronicos originales para tal vez volverlos a utilizar

Luis estaba triste pues habia perdido a sus amigos para siempre. Artwork no soportaba verlo triste y fue a consolarlo

-Amigo no te pongas triste, tus amigos estan en un mejor lugar- dijo Artwork

-Gracias Art- dijo Luis. Artwork le dio un gran beso y un abrazo despues

-Gracias a ti, me salvaste y siempre me protegiste- dijo Artwork

-Es por que te quiero- dijo Luis

-Yo tambien te quiero- dijo Artwork. Ambos se dieron un gran beso y abrazo, y Luis olvido sus penas en ese momento

###################################

Diez años habian pasado desde el cierre de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y muchas cosas habian pasado en ese tiempo, Luis se caso con Artwork y tiempo despues tuvieron una hija llamada Lia, Luis heredo la compañia de su padre y reabrio la pizzeria, mando a remodelar a los viejos animatronicos, Freddy ahora tenia un traje mas claro y bajo, Chica recupero sus manos y su cabeza era mas pequeña, Bonnie tenia un traje morado y recupero su rostro y brazo y Foxy tuvo una mejor apariencia. Luis miro con tristeza a sus amigos, a pesar de tener otra apariencia seguian siendo los mismos, Artwork se acerco a consolar

-Amor, ya no te mortifices mas, ya deja el pasado en el pasado- dijo Artwork abrazandolo

-Gracias - dijo Luis abrazandolo, pero de repente Lia comenzo a gritar

-¿Que pasa Lia?- dijo Luis

-El osito abrio sus ojos- dijo Lia, y efectivamente, Freddy abrio sus ojos y miraba confundido a todos lados, Luis se quedo atonito no se esperaba eso, pero habian usado los mismos endoesqueletos por lo podrian ser los mismos, se acerco lentamente a Freddy

-¿Freddy eres tu?- dijo Luis

-¿Luis?¿Que hago aqui?- dijo Freddy confundido

Luis lloro de alegria y abrazo a su amigo

-¡Freddy¡ gracias a Dios estas vivo- dijo Luis

-Si estoy bien. Pero que paso ¿Donde estan los demas?- dijo Freddy, Luis entristecio no sabia como decircelo

Bonnie y Chica despertaron

-¿Donde estamos?- dijo Bonnie

-¡Bonnie¡Chica¡ Que bueno que esten bien- dijo Luis abrazandolos de alegria

-¡Luis¡- dijeron los dos animatronicos con emocion

-Amiga que bueno volver a verte- dijo Artwork abrazando a Chica

-Me alegra volver a verlos- dijo Luis

-¿Que paso?¿Donde estamos?¿Porque tenemos otra apariencia?- dijo Freddy

Luis y Artwork entristecieron y les contaron lo que sucedio hace diez años en el anterior restaurante

Los tres se llevaron lasanos a la boca de horror por lo que lr habia pasado a sus amigos Toy

-¡No, Toy chica¡- dijo Bonnie queriendo llprar

-Lo lamentamos mucho- dijo Luis

-Una pregunta mas ¿Quien es la niña?- dijo Chica

-Pues estos años pasaron muchas cosas- dijo Luis

-Ella es mi hija- dijo Luis levantandola, los tres se alegraron

-Felicidades, es muy linda- dijo Freddy

-Hija mira el es Freddy Fazbear mi amigo desde que tenia tu edad- dijo Luis

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- dijo Bonnie

-Tengo seis años- dijo Lia

-Hola amigita yo soy Freddy el oso- dijo Freddy acercandosele

Lia vio cuando tocaba su nariz sonaba una corneta y estuvo larho rato jugando con ella. Fredfy solo rio

De renpete en un escemario aparte, rodeado por una cortina morada con estellas, Foxy desperto y miro su nuevo cuerpo pero repqro en algo

-¿Donde esta Mangle?- dijo Foxy y salio corriendo de su cueva pirata y tropezo con Luis

-Hola Foxy- dijo Luis levantandos

-¿Donde esta Mangle?- dijo Foxy

Tos se miraron con tristeza

-Ya no esta en estw mundo- dijeron todos

Foxy dio un grito tan fuerte que en Parts y Sevice se escucho, en el un oso parecido a Freddy salvo que era de color amarillo desperto, era Giolden Freddy remodelado, miro su nuevo aspecto y se teletransporto

Fpxy estaba triste por haber perdido al amor de su vida a Luis se le ocurrio algo

-Foxy ¿Que tal si le cantas a Lia? Cuando lp hacias conmigo rso te animaba- dijo Luis

-Ok- dijo Foxy recuperando un poco el animo

Foxy fue a su cueva pirata y saco dos sombreros de pirata, uno se lo dio a Lia y otro se lo puso el, saco una radio pequeña y sono una musica alegr y comenzo a cantar

Haz lo quieras hacer

Porque un pirata libre es...

TU ERES UN PIRATA

Yaarg

Yaarg

Zarpemos ya¡

Ser un pirata es mejor para ti

Haz lo que quieras hacer

Porque un pirata libre es...

TU ERES UN PIRATA

...

YAHOY AHOY Y AVAST

Ser un pirata es sensacional

Cuelga la bandera negra

Pues zarpamos ya¡

TU ERES UN PIRATA

Tu eres un pirata

Arg

Tenemos un mapa

Que nos llevara aun tesoro

Pero esta cerrado

Arg

Y enterrado muy profundo

Arg

Tiene un botin

Ahoy

Rompemos la cerradura

Yahoy

...

Yaarg

Haarg

Zarpemos ya¡

Ser un pirata es mejor para ti

Haz lo que quieras hacer

Porque un pirata libre es...

TU ERES UN PIRATA

YOOHOY AHOY Y AVAST

Ser un pirata es sensacional¡

Vive mil aventuras hasta el fin

TU ERES UN PIRATA

Lia comenzo a aplaudir y abrazo a Foxy, este se alegro

Mientras tanto Golden Freddy llego al sotano y vio una caja donde estaban los restos de los Toy animatronics y sintio un profundo remordimiento, y decidio enmendar sus errores.

Freddy conversaba con sus amigos pues Luis y Artwork llevaron a Lia al baño

De repente Golden Freddy aparecio frente a ellos

-Oh no Golden Freddy- dijo Freddy retrocediendo

Peto Golden se agacho y se quito el sombrero

-Me disculpo por lo que cause y por favor acepten mis disculpas- dijo Goldrn Freddy

-Ok pero ¿Porque lo hiciste?- dijo Freddy

-Esta bien lo dire- dijo Golden Freddy

FLASHBACK

Yo era antes la estrella de Fread Bears family dinner junto con mi amigo Springtrap hasta que ustedes llegaron y nos arruinaron todo y terminamos abandonados y destruidos, tuve que rescatar el alma de mi amigo para entonces el ya no tenia cuerpo pues este fue destruido y jure tomar venganza

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Lo siento no quisimos estorbar- dijo Freddy

-Sigueme - dijo Golden Freddy y lo guio hacia el sotano y vio la caja con los toys dentro

-Mis amigos... muertos- dijo Freddy con tristeza

-No es verdad aun podemos recuperarlos- dijo Goldrn Freddy y acto seguido kanzo una bola de energia hacia Puppet resucitandolo.

Puppet se levanto y miro a Goldrn freddy

-¿Golden Freddy?- dijo Puppet confundido

-Es hora de enmendar mis errores, ahora ayudanos a traer de vuelta a nuestros amigos- dijo Golden Freddy

-Si- dijo Puppet levantandose. Despues Luis entro al cuarto de Parts y Service y se asusto por lo que vio, y era Golden Freddy

-Tranquilo Luis el ahora esta de nuestra parte- dijo Freddy

De repente Artwork entro y vio a Golden Fredfy saludandola con la mano, se wnfurecio y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tumbandolo al suelo

-Art, no, el ahora esta de nuestra parte- dijo Luis

-No importa. Yo me lo merezco, lo siento Artwork- dijo Golden Freddy levantandose. Despues de algunas horas sus amigos volvieron, Toy chica desperto promero y lo primero que hizo fue darle una paliza a Golden Freddy.

-Sorpresa- gritaron todos al salir, Bonnie corrio y abrazo a Toy chica

-Toy chica me alegro de verte sana y salva- dijo Bonnie abrazandola y despues se dieron un beso

Foxy se alehro de recuperar a Mangle y le dio un beso de la emocion

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños- dijo Lia alegre

-A celebrarlo- dijo Freddy

Todos fueron y celebraron con mucha alegria el cumpleaños de Lia.

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

ARTWORK ES PROPIEDAD DE ALEXIDELICIUS DE ELLA ES PARTE DEL CREDITO

ESPETO QUE ESTA HISTORIA HAYA SIDO DEL AGRADO DE TODOS


End file.
